


Walang Tayo (pero nandito lang ako)

by saltykeishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3.2k words, Confessions, Cussing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Time Skip, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltykeishima/pseuds/saltykeishima
Summary: Maskara, isang maskara kung saan ito'y puno ng pagsisinungaling at sakit, paano kung isang araw, biglang may nag tangkang tanggalin ito? pag mamahalan ba'y mananatili o tuluyan nilang ibabaon ang lahat sa lupa at mag kunwaring walang nangyari?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Walang Tayo (pero nandito lang ako)

**Author's Note:**

> Kung ikaw man ay nakaabot dito, gusto kong mag pasalamat dahil babasahin mo pa lang ang isa sa mga pinaka emosyonal na istoryang isinulat ko, @saerannies @tsukkikagays on twitter, kayo ang isa sa dahilan ng pagbalik ko sa pagsulat! sana magustuhan niyo #tkkg nation! Pasyensya na sa mga error ako'y tao lamang.

"Ano ba kasing problema-"

"IKAW! IKAW YUNG PROBLEMA KO!"

Nawindang ako ng marinig kong tumaas ang boses ng taong kinakausap ko, bakit ako?

Ano bang ginawa ko?

Ginagawa ko naman naman yung dapat kong gawin ha?

Ginagawa ko lang naman yung gampanin kong maging pekeng jowa para mag selos yung putanginang ex niya pero bakit ako?

Ano bang meron sa akin?

Parang kumukulong tubig, unti-unting namuo ang irita at inis sa sistema ko, hindi ko siya maintindihan, gaguhan ba 'to?

Padabog kong sinarado ang pintuan ng bahay na aming tinutuluyan, ako pa talaga?

Ako na nga 'tong lugi kase nahulog ako sa putanginang palaro niya tas ako pa mali?

Kasalanan ko pa ngayon?

May halong galit ko siyang tinignan, kitang kita sa kanyang mata ang pagkalito at inis.

"Ako pa? Putangina ako pa?" Yamot kong tanong sa kanya. "Ikaw tong may problema tobio! Bigla bigla kang hindi namamansin ano? Nag laho kana lang bigla? Nang iwan kana lang ng ganon lang-"

_ "Bakit kei? Ano ba tayo?" _

Parang nabuhusan ako ng malamig na tubig sa sinabi niya, oo nga 'ano ba tayo?'

Ah, yung tayo pala na alam ko, yung nakasuot ng maskara.

Isang maskara na punong puno ng pag kukunwari at pagsisinungaling, isang maskara na kung saan isa daw tayong mag ka sintahan na nag mamahalan.

Oo, 'yun yung tayo na meron tayo ngayon.

Gusto kong sapakin yung sarili ko sa inis, 'diba sinabi ko na sayo na wag kang papayag sa alok niya?

Kasi noong una pa lang, bago ka pa pumayag, hulog na hulog kana sa kanya.

Para bang nahulog ako sa bangin na kung saan walang sasalo sa akin.

Talo kana noong una pa lang kei.

Talo kana, simula nung napagtanto mong mahal mo na siya kahit na may mahal siyang iba.

Di ka pa nag sisimula, talo kana.

Napatitig ako sa kanyang mga mata, at mapait na ngumiti, kitang-kita ko kung paano nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa gulat, bigla niyang nabitawan ang kanyang gamit at bumagsak ito sa sahig ng aming mumunting tahanan.

"Kei-"

"Oo nga kageyama, ano nga ba tayo? Peke lang naman to diba? Hindi makatotohanan, illusyon lang sa mata ng iba, ganon yon diba?" Dire-diretso kong sabi habang tuluyan nang pumadausdos ang aking mga luha pababa sa aking pisngi.

Lumapit siya sa akin at hinawakan niya ang aking mga kamay na nanginginig sa libu-libong emosyon na aking nadarama, bigla ko itong sinampal at lumayo ng kakaunti sa kanya.

"Wag mo akong hawakan." Malamig na sabi ko sa kanya at pinunasan ko ang aking mga luha, tahimik siyang nakatitig sa akin habang ginagawa ko ito, pero tangina bakit ayaw tumigil netong mata ko sa kakaiyak?

Napaupo na lamang ako sa sakit, kahit anong pigil ko na itago lahat ng 'to, hindi ko na kaya.

Ganon ba kahirap?

Ganon ba ako kahirap mahalin na umaabot na sa puntong lahat ng taong mahalaga sa akin, iniiwan ako?

Hindi naman ako nag kulang, hindi naman ako nananakit, ano bang meron?

Ganoon ba ako kahirap tanggapin?

Kahit katiting lang ng pagmamahal yung maramdaman ko, ayos na ako, kaso wala tangina.

Kahit ngayon, nasa situwasyon nanaman ako kung saan pinag lalaruan nanaman yung nararamdaman ko.

Ginagago nanaman ako.

Patuloy lamang akong lumuha, pilit kong nilalabas lahat ng sakit at lungkot, ni hindi ko na alam kung anong nangyayari sa paligid ko, dahil sa totoo lang sawa na ako mag hanap ng pagmamahal at atensyon.

Dahil sa una pa lang, hindi na ako kamahal-mahal.

Ilang minuto ang nakalaan ng bigla kong naramdaman ang presyensya ng kasama ko sa aking tabi, tahimik lang siyang nakaupo samantalang ako'y umiiyak pa rin.

At biglang huminto ang aking mundo ng bigla niya akong kinulong sa kanyang bisig, naamoy ko ang pamilyar na amoy ng kanyang pabango, amoy gatas na matamis, ramdam ko ang kanyang katawan na pilit na dumidikit sa akin, na baka sakali, sa isang mahigpit na yakap ay lahat ng sakit na aking nararamdaman ay mawawaglit.

Ngunit hindi nito pinakalma ang bagyong nananalasa sa aking puso bagkus, mas lalo nitong pinalala ang lungkot na aking nadarama.

Wala na akong pake kahit may galit na nararamdaman tong kaharap ko, basta ngayon, kailangan ko ng taong masasandalan.

Pilit kong tinatago ang aking muka na puno ng luha sa kakaiyak at dahan dahang umupo sa kanyang mga hita,pinalibot ko ang aking mga kamay sa kanyang baywang at niyakap siya ng mahigpit.

"Sorry kei." Panimula niya. "Hindi ko naman sinasadyang sabihin 'yon." Dagdag pa niya.

"Bakit ka nang hihingi ng tawad? Tama naman sinabi mo diba? Wala naman talagang tayo. " ani ko at siniksik ko ang aking muka sa kanyang leeg.

Napabuntong hininga siya't sinimulan na hagudin ang aking likod, ito, ito yung isa sa mga gawain niyang nag papakalma sa akin.

Hinayaan ko ang sarili kong balutin ng antok at pagod, kakagaling pa lang namin sa trabaho'y nag away na agad kami.

Nakakahabag, ang tagal na simula nung nayakap ko siya ng ganito katagal, ayoko man aminin sa sarili ko, pero nakakamiss pala.

Nakakamiss yung gantong tayo.

Sana hindi nalang tayo umabot sa puntong nag iiwasan na tayo.

Gusto kong mag pahangin muna.

"Kei, san ka pupunta?" may halong takot na tanong niya nang maramdamang kumalas ako sa aking pag kakayakap.

"Sa balcony lang, papahangin." Tumayo ako at tumungo sa balkonahe ng aming bahay.

Nakakatawa, dahil sa totoo lang, pinag iipunan namin tong bahay na 'to na malapit sa dagat, nakakawala talaga ng pagod kapag ako'y umuuwing bugbog sa trabaho.

Pinag-iipunan namin kahit peke lang ang lahat, kahit peke lang yung relasyong mayroon kami.

Sabi kasi namin noon sa isa't isa, kapag nabili na namin to, dadalhin namin rito yung taong mahal namin.

_ Paano ko naman dadalhin yung taong mahal ko kung araw-araw na siyang nandito?  _

Edi walang problema.

Natawa ako sa aking iniisip,  _ illusyonada _ ko rin e no, pero hayaan mo na.

Libre lang naman mangarap.

Pag kahawak ko sa de hilang pintuan ay hinila ko ito, dahilan upang ako'y kilabutan sa sumalubong na simoy ng hangin dito sa labas, napaka lamig.

Parang yung relasyon natin ngayon, sa sobrang lamig, gusto ko ng bumitaw.

Naglakad ako patungo sa labas, kitang kita ko kung paanong nilalamon ng kadiliman ang karagatan, hindi ko alam kung bakit, pero nakakabighani ang senaryong aking nakikita.

Napatingala ako at nakita ko ang mga bituwin na kumikinang sa langit, napakaganda, ang sarap kunin at ilagay sa bulsa pero ano ba, imposible 'yon.

_ Siya nga ang hirap ng abutin, bituwin pa kaya? _

Kalokohan.

Tangina, bakit ba ganto ako?

Napa bahing ako ng maramdaman muli ang pagbulong sa akin ng hangin, hindi ako sigurado pero tingin ko, alas dose na ng madaling araw.

"Kei." Napatingin ako sa bagong dating, si tobio.

Lumapit siya sa akin at nilagay ang maliit na kumot na kanyang dala-dala, kita ko ang ilang sa kanyang mga mata habang inaayos ang kumot na nag papainit sa aking nararamdaman.

Napaka martyr ko talaga.

Matapos niyang gawin ito ay nakatayo siyang tumabi sa akin, sabay naming tinitigan ang kumikinang na dagat at kitang-kita namin ang pag hampas ng alon sa nag lalakihang bato sa dalampasigan.

Katahimikan ang nanaig sa aming dalawa, alam naming parehas na pinapalamig lang namin ang aming ulo mula sa mainit na pag aaway kanina, pero alam ko sa sarili kong hindi pa dito nag tatapos ang lahat.

Sobrang daming katanungan ang umiikot sa aking isipan, tuliro, hindi ko alam ang aking gagawin, napaka gulo.

Sobrang gulo lahat ng nangyayari sa amin, sa sobrang gulo gusto ko nalang takbuhan, gusto ko nalang iwanan lahat.

Kaso hindi, hindi pwede kasi ayoko siyang masaktan, ayoko siyang makitang nasasaktan, ayoko yung ako yung magiging dahilan ng kalungkutan niya.

"Kei, sorry." napatingin ako sa kanya habang siya'y nakayuko, tila bang pinag bagsakan siya ng langit at lupa.

Hindi ko maintindihan, bakit ba siya nag so-sorry?

"Bakit ba? Para kang lalamunin ng konsyensya mo pag hindi kita pinatawad." Napatawad na kita, matagal na.

Napatawad na kita kahit gaano pa kasakit yung mga salitang binitawan mo, pinatawad na kita kahit hindi ka pa nang hihingi ng tawad kase

_ Mahal kita. _

Ganon lang naman 'yon 'diba? Kapag mahal mo ang isang tao, handa kang mag patawad.

Pero kung ako man ay may gustong sabihin, tobio,

_ Patawad dahil minahal kita ng higit pa sa inaakala ko. Patawad kung patuloy ko pa ring sinisira yung sarili ko kahit na sabi mo sa akin ay sarili ko muna bago iba. _

"Sorry kasi alam kong nasasaktan kita, sorry kase sinama pa kita dito sa kagaguhan ko-"

"Pinili ko 'to, wag kang mag sorry kasi ginusto ko din 'to." singit ko sa kanya. "Ginusto ko kase alam ko doon ka sasaya, doon ka mapapanatag, kahit na kagaguhan lang lahat ng 'to". Panapos ko at muli siyang natahimik.

_ "Si atsumu." _

Ayan binanggit na niya, binanggit na niya yung taong dahilan kung bakit ko pa pinag papatuloy 'tong katarantaduhan na to.

"Si atsumu, niloko ako." Dagdag niya, hindi ako umimik. "Si atsumu na mahal na mahal ko, ginago lang ako."

Tama na.

Ayoko nang marinig yan.

Ayokong marinig lahat ng 'yan galing sa bunganga mo, ayoko na.

Hindi ko kayang itago pa lahat ng sakit, _tama na_.

Alam kong siya yung mahal mo, _wag mo nang ipamukha pa._

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit, binigay ko naman lahat, ginawa ko naman lahat para sumaya siya, pero bakit ganon? Biglang isang araw may iba na siyang kayakap, kitang-kita pa ng mga mata ko kung paano niya ako niloko." Ani niya habang siya'y lumuluha nanaman sa maling tao.

_ Yakap, gusto kitang yakapin. _

_ Gusto kitang patahanin, gusto kitang alagaan at ingatan. _

Kaso hindi ko na kaya yung bigat ng halu-halong emosyon na nasa puso ko, hindi ko kayang yakapin yung taong mahal ko na iniiyakan yung taong sinira lang siya.

"Pero ngayon, kung kailan nakakausad na ako, kung kailan sigurado na ako sa lahat, saka siya bumalik. Tanginang yan." Peke siyang tumawa habang pinupunasan niya ang kanyang mga luha.

Pinatong ko ang aking mga kamay sa ibabaw ng rehas ng aming balkonahe, pilit kong pinapakalma ang aking sarili habang siya'y nag kukwento.

"Hindi ko alam, pero bigla ka nalang pumasok sa isip ko nung oras na yon" nagulat ako. "Naisip ko na kailangan kong sabihin sayo na bumalik siya, kailangan mong malaman na nandito na siya, pinepeste ako."

"Bakit? Bakit ako?" Tanong ko habang nakatitig sa kanya.

"Syempre kaibigan kita."panapos niya.

Tangina eto nanaman tayo, oo nga pala nakalimutan ko yung katotohanang kaibigan mo lang ako.

na hanggang dito nalang talaga, na hanggang panaginip nalang talaga lahat ng pangarap ko para sa ating dalawa.

Hanggang dito na lang kasi  _ kaibigan mo lang ako. _ Kaibigan lang wala ng iba.

Ang hirap naman neto.

_ Ang hirap namang mag mahal ng taong hindi pa tapos mag mahal. _

"Tobio may tanong ako sayo." at muli, binasag ko ang katahimikang kanina pang nanaig sa aming dalawa.

Mabilis siyang napalingon sa akin at binigyan ako ng kabadong tingin.

"Kapag sinabi ko bang  _ ayaw ko na  _ papayag ka ba?" 

Minsan, kailangan mo talagang bitiwan yung mga bagay na hindi talaga para sa'yo.

Minsan kailangan nating mag paubaya, mag sakripisyo.

_ Dahil kung mahal mo talaga ang isang tao, handa kang gawin ang lahat para sa ikakasaya nila ika nga nila. _

"Bakit? Hindi pa tayo tapos kei." Tanong niya habang nakakunot ang kanyang noo.

"Bakit kageyama? Gusto mo pa bang patagalin tong kagaguhan na to?" Irita kong tanong sa kanya at napataas bigla ang kanyang kanang kilay.

"Oo, gusto ko." 

Putangina?

"Bakit? Bakit hindi mo na lang balikan 'yang atsumu mo nang sumaya kana? Mahirap bang gawin yon?"

Parang awa mo na, bumitaw kana.

Ikaw nalang yung umalis.

"Hindi ko alam okay?! Tangina 'wag kana kasing umalis-"

"Bakit kageyama? Ano ba tayo? Wala namang namamagitan sa ating dalawa 'diba? Panandaliang kasiyahan mo lang ako para makalimutan mo 'yang tarantadong ex mo na yan diba?" 

Napaka gulo.

Nakakaliyo, ang hirap mag isip ng matino, nakakabaliw, hindi ko na alam ang aking gagawin.

Ano ba kasing meron sa akin?

Bakit lagi nalang ganito? tangina paulit-ulit nalang.

Pagod na pagod na ako.

"Bakit tobio? Kaibigan mo lang ako 'diba? Ginawa ko na yung dapat kong gawin, nag paka landi ako para sa'yo, jinowa na kita kahit hindi naman totoo okay na! Nag seselos na siya putangina nag sisisi na!" Sigaw ko habang pilit kong pinipigilan ang sarili kong umiyak ulit.

Kailangan kong mag pakatatag, kailangan ko 'to.

Dahil sa oras na to,  _ sarili ko naman ang pipiliin ko. _

Sarili ko naman yung mamahalin ko dahil sa araw-araw na ginawa ng diyos.

Ubos na ubos na ako.

Napaiwas siya ng tingin, sa kumikinang na katubigan sa malayo siya'y napatingin, ilang segundo ang lumipas, ako'y muli niyang hinarap, para bang handa na siya sa kung anong mangyayari sa gabing ito.

  
  
  


_ "Ayaw kitang mawala kei."  _

  
  
  


"Ganon na ba kahirap kei? Sobrang nahihirapan kana ba?" Patuloy niya habang ako,

Habang ako'y nakatitig lamang sa kanya, nanlalaki ang mata sa gulat.

Anong ibig mong sabihin?

Ako? Ayaw mo akong mawala?

Ano 'to? Bakit may ganito?

Niloloko mo lang ba ako? Parte nanaman ba 'to ng kalokohan mo?

Bahala na. Tutal aalis na rin naman ako sa buhay niya sasabihin ko nalang rin.

Sasabihin ko na lang para matapos na.

  
  


_ "Ang hirap mong mahalin tobio."  _ Puno ng gulat ang kanyang mata sa kaniyang narinig. Bumuntong hininga ako at patagilid na sinandal ang aking sarili sa rehas ng balkonahe.

  
  


_ "Ang hirap hirap na sa araw-araw na kasama kita, wala kang ibang bukang bibig kundi yang taong mahal mo, ang hirap na tuwing nakikita kitang nasasaktan,hindi ko masabing mahal kita, sa tuwing binabaon mo yung sarili mo sa galit, gusto kitang yakapin at sabihing tanggap kita."  _

_ "Ang hirap mong mahalin tobio, ang hirap. Gusto kong sabihin na sapat ka, mahal kita nandito lang ako, pero hindi ko magawa, kasi mag kaibigan lang tayo." _

_ "Tangina ikaw ba naman kasi mag ka gusto sa bestfriend mo? Nakakatakot, nakakatakot na tuwing ngingiti ka, lalo akong nahuhulog sayo, tuwing napipikon ka, yung saya na bumabalot sa puso ko hindi mapapantayan ng shortcake na hinahanap hanap ko." _

_ "Nakakatakot kasi ayaw kong mawala ka sa akin, ayokong mawala lang yung pagkakaibigan natin ng dahil lang sa pesteng nararamdaman ko. Ayokong maging makasarili dahil ikaw lang ang iniintindi ko." _ napahinto ako ng makita ko siyang umiiyak sa harap ko, ang sakit sa puso na makita kang ganyan.

_ "Gagawin ko lahat para sumaya ka lang, kaya umabot ako sa punto na kahit alam kong ikakadurog ko lalo, pumayag ako sa alok mo, kasi nga mahal kita." _

Hinihingal ako.

Nasabi ko na, sa wakas, matapos ang ilang taon, nasabi ko na rin na mahal kita.

Ang sarap sa pandinig, ang sarap marinig mula sa akin ang salitang mahal kita.

Pero ikaw kaya? Maririnig ko rin ba?

Hindi ako makapaniwala na yung ilang taong paghahanda ko ay nauwi lang sa ganito.

_ "Pero kahit anong gawin ko, hindi pa rin ako yung pipiliin mo."  _

"Tobio, mahirap ba? _Mahirap ba akong piliin?_ " Pag papatuloy ko habang ramdam kong sumisikip ang aking dibdib sa sakit. 

_ "Mahirap ba akong mahalin?" _

"Hindi." Sagot niya.

Nagulat ako ng bigla niya akong yinakap, ano daw?

"Pero bakit-"

"Hindi dahil ngayon, sigurado na ako. Sigurado na ako na ikaw na yung tamang tao para sa akin." Ano daw?

"Huh?"

  
  


_ "Mahal kita kei." _

  
  


Totoo ba?

Peksman?

Mamatay man ako?

Takang taka akong nakatingin sa kanya, maluha-luha siyang ngumiti at tumango, senyales na totoo nga yung sinasabi niya.

At sa isang iglap, biglang humigpit ang aking pag kakayakap sa kanya at mabilis na tumulo ang aking mga luha.

Ang init ay bumalot sa aking puso, hindi ko na alam, ewan ko na.

"Mahal kita, mahal na mahal kita." Paulit-ulit niyang bulong sa aking tenga at pinapatahan ako.

"Tangina mo, tangina mo talaga." Humihikbi kong sabi sa kanya.

"Kei, inaya kita noon kase hindi ko alam kung paano ako aamin sayo, hindi ko rin inasahang papayag ka." Pag papaliwanag niya. "Nung mga araw na walang wala ako, ikaw yung nandyan. Ikaw, ikaw yung naging ilaw ko sa madilim kong mundo."

"Torpe ako kei alam mo 'yan, hindi ko magawang masabi sa'yo na gusto kita kasi naduduwag ako. Natatakot ako na baka hindi ko mabigay yung mga kailangan mo-"

"Ikaw lang kailangan ko, wala ng iba." Bulong ko habang nakatitig sa kanyang mga mata.

Tila ba'y huminto ang pag ikot ng aking mundo, nang makita kong kumikinang ang kanyang mata sa saya.

Totoo nga to, akala ko kasi panaginip nanaman.

"Noong bumalik si atsumu, doon ko napagtantong ikaw na talaga, wala ng atsumu na nanatili sa puso ko." Pag papaliwanag niya habang nakatitig sa aking mga labi.

Napalunok rin ako ng ako'y napatingin rin sa kanyang mga labi. Akin na 'to.

Madamot pa naman ako.

Napatingin akong muli sa kanyang mga mata, kulay asul na kung ako man ay tatanungin, ihahalintulad ko ito sa karagatang nasa aming tabi.

Bigla niyang nilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa aking baywang at hinila ako papalapit sa kanya, 

tarantado napaka tagal.

Dahan-dahang lumapit ang kanyang mukha sa akin, sobrang lakas ng pag tambol ng aking puso na nag bubunyagi sa tagumpay na aking nakamit.

Pikit ang mga mata, isang segundo ang lumipas ng maramdaman ko ang paglapat ng kanyang labi.

Mabagal,puno ng ingat at pag mamahal, sabay na nag tatalo ang aming mga labi na kanina lang nag bubugahan ng patalim.

Nagulat ako ng bigla niyang pinasok ang kanyang dila at at nag lumikot ito, napangiti ako ng maramdaman kong humihigpit ang kanyang pag kakahawak sa aking baywang.

Biglang lumipat ang kanyang kanang kamay sa aking likod at sinimulang hagudin ang aking likod, kinilabutan ako ng biglang pumasok ang kanyang kamay sa loob ng aking t-shirt.

Ramdam namin ang malamig na simoy ng hangin, alam kong saksi ang buwan at bituwin sa aming pag mamahalan at seryoso, sobrang saya sa pakiramdam.

Nawawalan na ako ng hangin kaya hiniwalay ko na ang aking labi at hingal na tumingin sa kanya,pinagdikit ko ang aming mga noo at nakangisi sa isa't isa, nakakahilo, mapungay ang kanyang mga mata at alam ko na kung saan patungo 'to.

Sulit pala e.

Sulit pala 'tong lahat ng pinag daanan ko, dahil ngayon alam kong pinili niya ako.

Nagulat ako nang bigla niya akong binuhat at nag mamadaling pumasok sa aming bahay, sinara niya ang pinto at mabilis na nag lakad papunta sa aming kuwarto.

"TOBIO GAGO KA IBABA MO AKO-" 

"tanga manahimik ka dyan, ako gagalaw ngayong gabi." 

"PUTA KA HOY GAGO TEKA LANG-"

Mabilis niyang tinanggal ang kanyang damit na pang trabaho, pambihira pagod na pagod nga ako ngayong araw e.

Pero hinayaan ko siyang pasiyahin ako buong gabi, tutal siya naman ang may sala kung bakit ako nag kaka ganito.

"Mahal kita" nakahawak sa pisngi ko niyang sabi.

"Mahal din kita. Sobra" ani ko at pumauna na sa halik na kanina ko pa hinahanap hanap.

  
  


Mukang mahaba pa ang gabi na 'to, pero 'di bale na, mahal ko naman e.

  
  


-

Dahan-dahan kong minulat ang aking mga mata, napatingin ako sa bintana at sinabing,

"Umaga na pala."

Pagod akong bumangon, pero hindi ako makalakad dahil bigla akong dinagundong ng sakit ang aking katawan.

Pansin kong wala sa tabi ko si tobio, nasaan 'yon? Pumasok sa trabaho? Akala ko ba-

Nanlaki ang aking mga mata ng napadaan ang aking mata sa lamesa katabi ng aming kama, tangina?

Sa ibabaw nito ay may maliit na pulang kahon at isang pirasong papel, nanginginig ko itong kinuha at binasa.

"Pakasalan mo ako."

_ Putangina ka Kageyama Tobio. _

**Author's Note:**

> Muli maraming salamat sa pag-basa! @saltykeishima twitter account ko! Sana nakabawi ako sa sobrang bigat na angst na binigay ko!


End file.
